


A Stanford Christmas

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, before season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Jessica gives Sam his first good Christmas





	

Sam hadn't had a traditional Christmas. The closest thing to that was when him, Dean, and their dad ate at a diner for Christmas. So when Sam moved in with Jessica, she was determined to give him the best Christmas ever. 

It started with when Sam returned home from an interview. Jessica burnt a cinnamon apple candle, and decorated the apartment with tinsel and Christmas lights. Sam came in the door and looked around, he immediately felt comfortable. Jessica ran up to Sam and hugged him. 

"Merry Christmas!" She said enthusiastically. Sam smiled and kissed her on the forehead. 

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Well you said you've never had a proper Christmas, so I'm going to give you one." She responded. He smiled, he was so lucky to have Jessica. She led him to the table. On the table were two takeout boxes.

"I'm not the best cook, so I ordered us paninis from the diner. Turkey and peppers for you."And chicken and pesto for me." She said. The two sat down and ate their dinner. After dinner Sam was instructed to sit in the living room and wait for his Christmas presents. Jessica soon entered the room with a box in hand and wearing her bath robe. She sat beside him and handed him the box. In it was a pocket watch. Sam had always wanted one. He grinned and kissed her.

"Now close your eyes." She said. He shut his eyes and she took off her robe, revealing a Ruby red lace slip dress. She kissed him and he opened his eyes. His eyes widened and he kissed her passionately. That night was filled with back to back love making sessions. When they finished, and right before Jessica fell asleep, Sam kissed her.

"Thank you,"


End file.
